Studio 811
by Tormentula
Summary: In which Jack and Hiccup are, effectively, porn actors and they act out every AU you can imagine. Jack was never supposed to fall in love. This was just a job! Especially if his significant other was being pounded by another man, too.
1. Chapter 1

**Studio 811**

Jack glanced at the filming studio in front of him nervously and then back at the business card Bunny had given him in his hands.

Yes, this was it. This was the studio he was looking for. He stalled outside and kicked some pebbles around. Should he do this?

It was true that he desperately needed a job, not that he was poor or lived on the streets or anything. He didn't even need the money, well… not yet. He had a sustainable, loving, and prosperous family. A nice, big house and even a car!

But since he had dropped out of his second year college to have a sabbatical, maintaining his apartment rent without his parent's money had become a hard task.

They've told him that he could have a sabbatical only if he got a job and promised to go back to college when the year was over. He'd agreed.

If it was difficult to get a job when you're fresh out of college, it was even harder to get one as a dropout. Jack learned this the hard way.

One of the reasons he had come to this place was because he wanted to prove his parents that he could sustain himself, that he could live alone, that he was responsible. His parents seemed skeptical at first but were soon glad and relieved when Jack had told them that he had gotten a job with a good pay.

Obviously, he had omitted the part that it was in the porn industry. Gay porn industry. But a job was a job, right? Besides, what his parents won't know won't hurt them.

He looked around before going inside, clutching the card in his hand.

"Jack! You're here!" Toothiana stood from her chair behind a tall desk and hugged Jack tightly. "Long time no see!"

Toothiana was Bunnymund's girlfriend. She worked as a receptionist at the studio. She actually had been the one who had told Bunny to offer Jack the possibility to work at the studio. Bunny laughed and jokingly proposed Tooth's idea to Jack, who had surprisingly agreed. Bunnymund almost dies from shock.

"We saw each other two weeks ago, Tooth," Jack reminded her but still hugged her just as tight. "It's good to see you,"

"I know, I'm just so excited!" Tooth giggled softly. "Today is your first day of work, after all!"

Jack chuckled nervously and rubbed his neck. "Hah, yeah…"

"Oh, are you nervous, Jack?"The brunette clicked her tongued and smiled. "You have nothing to worry about," She linked her arm with his and guided him through a hallway in which they passed lots of doors. Jack idly wondered if Tooth wouldn't get in trouble for leaving her desk unattended but she looked nonchalant and relaxed.

"North, our boss, you remember him, right?"

Of course he did. Nicholas Van North was the head of the studios, he organized and scheduled every shot. He decided who work with them and who didn't and from what Toothiana told him, he was also a good psychologist. He'd met him when they skyped for his job interview. He seemed like a nice, jolly man. Really calmed and apprehensible, his attitude relaxed Jack. It was like being with your cool aunt or uncle that everyone has. It made their whole exchange much easier.

"Yeah, Nicholas?"

"Yes, him. Well, after you left, he saw the pictures you sent and, oh my god, he was really pleased. He even said that the camera would love you. I had never seen him hire someone so fast! " Tooth elaborated. "Besides, you're really handsome. You can even be popular," She complimented.

That made Jack feel a little bit better, if he was well liked, then maybe they wouldn't fire him if he screwed up.

"Well, thanks… I would hope so," Yes, Jack was used to be told that he was really handsome. Since he was a kid, his mom had always pointed out that such a cute kid would grow up to be a handsome man and he did, he even had a nice body. Then, his mother would high-five his dad and say, "Good job!"

But honestly, Jack was still dubious even if he had the looks needed for the job. He had to be good at it, too, after all.

"We're here," They stood outside a plain looking double door with the number 6 at the top. "Are you ready?"

"I am," He nodded.

"Okay, here we go," She opened the door and pulled Jack inside by his hand.

One side of the vast room was set up like some kind of cottage from the past, helmets, swords and shields hung from the walls and Viking scrolls and paintings were scattered around. A fire place and a bed added to the Viking vibe at the center of it. The other side of the room was set up like a board office with couches and comfy chairs. On the opposite side of the settings (where Jack and Tooth stood right now), were cameras on tripods, several monitors, microphones, keyboards and laptops.

North looked up from some papers that looked like scripts and smiled broadly when he saw them.

"Toothiana, you have brought Jackson!" Nicholas said with his heavy accent. "Ah, Jack, good you're here. How are you feeling, boy?"

"I'm holding up, sir, thank you," Jack extended his hand to him but North put an arm around his shoulders and patted them.

"Call me North, we'll be all seeing you naked now so we can forget the formalities!" North laughed while Toothiana covered her mouth to hide her giggles.

"Tooth, please call Hiccup here. I feel in my belly that he's just right for Jack's first time, would you not agree?"

"Totally, North," She said amused and left the room to fetch 'Hiccup'.

"We're starting right now? Well, okay," Jack wasn't sure what had he been expecting.

"Yes, now would be good. The cameras are ready to roll and so are the microphones, right, Sandy?"

A little man Jack hadn't even seen before in the room gave him thumbs up behind the camera.

"Tell me, do you think you can handle a script?"

"A script?"

"Yes, a script. It is to give the whole film a plot, yes? To make it have a point and not just…Hmm, what would you call it? Porn without plot?" North rubbed his white beard.

"That makes sense," Jack nodded, agreeing. "I think I can, but I… not really sure what to do in the moment, I mean-"

"Jack, you don't have to worry about that. Toothiana tells me this is your first time filming, so we will guide you and we understand. Besides, Hiccup is a natural. If something were to go wrong or you are not feeling alright, just raise your hand and say so. We stop." North explained, apprehensible, patting his shoulder again. "Do you understand?"

Jack felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he sighed, greatly relieved. "Okay, North, thank you,"

"Also, today you'll just do foreplay and some heavy petting, so there is no need for you to worry, " North added. "Oh, and for future reference, we need to know if you top or bottom,"

"Umm," Jack blushed and rubbed his neck. "Well, I've only topped before, so…"

"Got it,"

At that moment, Tooth came back with an auburn in tow.

"Ah, Hiccup!" North guided Jack to the auburn. "Jack, this is Hiccup, you'll be working with him today. Hiccup, this is Jack, he's new,"

"Hello, Jack," Unlike, North Hiccup did extend his hand for Jack to take. "Nice to meet you," He said with a smile.

Jack took his hand and shook it easily."Hey, Hiccup. Nice to meet you," He took a good look at the auburn. Phew, he looked really friendly but what really caught Jack's attention was that he was very young, even younger than him, which was weird. Jack was nineteen so he wondered just how old could Hiccup be.

He was also tiny and undeniably cute. He was the kind of guy you just want to hold down and fuck. But his best feature was, irrefutably, his green eyes and freckles. His hair looked soft and feathery and it bounced with Hiccup's moves. Suddenly, Jack was anxiously waiting for them to start filming.

"Good, let us not waste anymore time! Here are the scripts, boys." North handed them the papers. "Tooth, you have already read them, yes?"

"Absolutely! Okay, guys, listen up! I'll be guiding you for the start and then you'll do the rest of the magic, alright?"

Hiccup nodded and started reading his lines.

Jack jumped and whispered to Toothiana. "I thought you were just the receptionist?" He asked urgently.

"I am but I also help out on backstage sometimes," She whispered back. "Don't tell Bunny, though!"

"So, you're going to watch, too?"

She giggled. "Believe me, once you're there, you forget all about us,"

That didn't make Jack feel better but he started reading the script, too. Once they both finished, Toothiana explained,

"Okay, as you have read, the plot is about a winter spirit who's also the guardian of fun, that's you Jack, who falls in love with his believer, that's you Hiccup, they're kinda friends but with a lot of sexual tension between them, so this is the scene where they finally cross that friends to lovers line and so on, and so on," She looked at both boys. "The lines make sense now, right? Any doubts?"

Both shook their head. Once they dressed up and were in their positions in the cottage-Viking scenery, Hiccup lying on the bed and Jack on the windowsill, North said,

"Good, now give us another minute to get everything in order," He turned to Sandy and mumbled quietly to him, probably instructions. Sandy nodded. The top lights from the studio turned on, giving them more illumination.

"Tooth?" Hiccup called. "Why am I dressed up as Viking?"

"Because you're a Viking, silly."

"I thought I was just his believer?"

"Yeah, but also a Viking to give it continuity to the Viking story you're making with Dagur and Astrid,"

"Oh, okay."

"Everything's ready, boys. Jack, are you ready?" North asked.

"I am,"

"Hiccup, he's new. You don't mind doing most of the work to show him how it is, do you?"

"Of course not," Hiccup agreed while Jack blushed from embarrassment. It was like he was a virgin all over again.

"Good! And… Action!" The cameras focused on them and the microphones got nearer yet out of screen.

Jack opened the window silently and stood there, making it look like he had just trespassed the room.

"You're here…" Hiccup started acting. "After so many months, you're finally here…"

"I'm sorry," Jack said solemnly. "It's not easy to be a guardian,"

"The world needs you, I know that. Sit down with me," Hiccup patted the bed.

"…It might get cold." Jack warned. "I might make you cold…"

"I don't care," Hiccup said it so passionately that Jack was genuinely surprised and his body tingled. "I need you close to me,"

Jack's legs moved on their own accord and Hiccup sat him against the headboard, straddling his hips.

"What are you doing?" Jack repeated his lines but still put his hands on Hiccup's waist. He felt himself growing harder and resisted the urge to ground his hips against the auburn's.

"Something I should've done before you left…" He grabbed Jack's face and Jack was strangely hypnotized, his exchange with Hiccup felt strangely natural. Maybe they were a Viking and a guardian in their past lives, huh? "You don't like it?"

Hiccup pulled him closer and teasingly breathed over his parted lips.

"…I never really saw you as just a friend," Jack admitted after a while. It was harder and harder to remember his lines as time went by.

"Good." The Viking answered. "I never really saw you as just my guardian,"

And Hiccup finally clashed their lips together. Thank god, thought Jack. Their lips glided sensually and slowly at first, their tongues met, caressing each other. North was right, Hiccup knew exactly what to do.

Then, Hiccup pulled away and took off Jack's blue hoodie slowly, when it was out of the way, he made a show of running his hands softly down his pale chest for the camera while Jack took off his furry vest and his tunic. He bent down and licked Jack's nipple after kissing it gently. Jack moaned softly. He forgot to ask just how loud he could be. But the last thing he wanted to think about was the people watching on the other side of the room. He just focused on Hiccup and his ministrations. He finally let himself thrust his hips up against Hiccup. Hiccup retaliated by rolling his hips down on Jack's cock.

"Aah," Hiccup moaned loudly and Jack smirked. It looks like they could be as loud as they wanted.

Hiccup slid his zipper down and, since Jack's costume came with no boxers or briefs, he easily took his hard member out and stroked it firmly. Jack caressed Hiccup's smooth sides and chest.

He groaned and Hiccup's tights or whatever he was wearing were easy to pull as Jack yanked them down. He took a hold of Hiccup and pumped them together. Pre-come gathered at their tips and Jack wondered if that was okay, maybe he was going too fast? He quickly discarded the idea when Hiccup just pulled him closer and rolled his hips in his hand.

His breath came out raspy and his body tingled and burned where it touched Hiccup's warm skin. The auburn's weight felt good on his legs as he bounced slightly on his lap from where they thrust their hips together.

He pulled on their cocks frantically as the younger buried his hands in his hair and kissed his neck lovingly. They were supposed to be lovers, after all. Jack sighed shakily. Who knew his neck could be so sensitive? Even more with the way Hiccup lapped and sucked on his pulsing point.

They rocked against the headboard and when Hiccup pulled away from his neck, Jack noticed a faint blush on his cheeks, which was strange, because he thought that he was used to this kind of stuff, but he figured that it was because you never really get used to have sex with a stranger you just met. So, he let it go. But still, that blush pulled at Jack's heart strings.

He laid Hiccup on his back while he hovered above him and intertwined their fingers together. This way, Hiccup's face was hidden from the camera but it had a better angle on them. Hiccup gave him a soft questioning look. The guardian, feeling bold, winked at him. Then, he rocked his hips against the other, grinding their cocks harder and faster now.

They both groaned and Jack sped up, kissing Hiccup on the mouth as he wrapped his legs around his waist. This felt good; it felt like they roles had reversed. Hiccup was supposed to guide Jack but now the guardian had taken control. For Hiccup, it didn't seem like Jack needed any help at all and now it was him who was being taken care of.

Hiccup moaned wantonly for the camera. "Jokul, Jokul, I'm close…"

Jokul? Who the hell was Jokul? Oh, right. It was the guardian. For a moment, Jack forgot they were acting. He suddenly felt self-conscious for the camera. What was his line again? Oh, shit. His nervousness didn't go unnoticed by Hiccup when Jack's pace faltered slightly. He was quick to take control and action.

"Hey, Jokul, it's okay if you don't love me, just don't- ah! Stop," Hiccup panted.

That certainly wasn't in the script… But his words unnerved Jack's character deeply. The first words that escaped his mouth were,

"What makes you think," He paused to peck the Viking and grind on him firmly to accentuate his point. "That I don't love you? Hmm?" He grabbed Hiccup's length again and rubbed the tip with his thumb. "Would I do this to someone else, Hamish?" He called him by his fictitious name. Toothiana had mentioned something about not saying their real names when filming.

"You always leave…" Hiccup shivered.

"That's true but I'm always thinking of you," He felt himself getting closer to the edge of orgasm.

He wanted to laugh for how cheesy he sounded but somehow the words felt easy to say, natural and true. He pulled and grinded on Hiccup frantically.

"You do?" Hamish moaned longingly. "Don't stop, I'm close,"

Hiccup, too, rolled his hips against Jack's and Jack knew he was seconds from cumming. Again, he hesitated. Should he cum? Shit! He forgot to ask about that, too! Don't porn actors use some kind of tights or a net or something? Because if he came right now, he'd cum all over Hiccup!

Hiccup seemed to sense this one more time. He grabbed Jack's hand and jerked them both off, as well.

"Cum all over me, Jokul…Come on, don't make me wait again," Hamish pleaded.

Jack shuddered at the words before letting his warm seed shot out all over Hiccup's cock and belly. His partner came that second; too, his white substance covered both their hands.

Wow! That had felt amazing! One of the best orgasms Jack had ever had! He didn't know if it was because this was the first time he did it dressed up, like a role play or if it was because of the beautiful auburn under him. At least, he had the strength and restrain not to fall on top of him and crush him, but he did rest his weigh on his elbows at either side of Hiccup's head.

He felt like electricity was flowing through his body and the remnants of his orgasm made him close the space between him and Hiccup, kissing him softly on his nose and the peck his mouth.

Strangely, Hiccup blushed a bright scarlet, which only made Jack chuckle and nuzzle him playfully.

"Will you leave again?" Hiccup- Hamish asked once they regained their breath after panting so much.

Jokul opened his blue eyes (when had he closed them?), and gazed down at the green ones peering up at him.

"I have to," He said sadly.

Hamish deflated under him. "Will you come back?"

"The only reason I come back to this village is you," Jack said as he reached to see if that auburn hair really was as feathery as it looked.

Hiccup smiled and kissed him deeply. Jack kissed him back just as passionately, still caressing his soft strands.

"…Aaaand cut!" North yelled.

The boy's tongues stopped stroking each other and they pulled away with a string of saliva still connecting them. They both blushed bashfully and dislodged from one another slowly.

"Wow! You guys! You should just become full-time actors!" Toothiana exclaimed. "…No, wait. On second thought, don't leave us."

Jack suddenly felt like he was yanked from one world to another. What Tooth had said was true; you almost forget there are people filming you.

"I don't even think this shot will need much editing. Very good, boys! How did you feel, Jack?" North asked.

"I felt fine," Jack said reassuringly.

"Excellent! Now, we'll tell you the details once you guys clean up. Hiccup, will you show him the showers, please?"

"Sure," Hiccup said as he took two towels from under the bed and handed one to Jack.

"Alright, Sandy, let's set it up on the laptop… Rewind it and stop," North turned to the little man and discussed with him.

"Come on, guys, move!" Toothiana hurried them.

The boys wiped themselves hastily and rushed to the shower stalls that were next door.

"So, what do you think?" Hiccup asked cheerfully while they were rinsing.

"Heh, that sure was interesting," Jack admitted.

"Yeah, it's something," Hiccup laughed. "I like your hair,"

Jack ran a hand through his white, disheveled hair. "Thank you!"

"I'd never have thought you were a brunet. It looks good on you,"

"How did you know I was a brunet?" Jack inquired, genuinely curious.

"Well, I…Umm, you…" Hiccup glanced down nervously and Jack finally caught on in how he knew.

"Oh!" He snickered. "Yeah, that. I'm naturally a brunet, as you have confirmed," He teased.

"Oh, my god," Hiccup covered his eyes shyly but joined the laughter anyway. Jack thought it was funny and cute how timid this boy could get when only 10 minutes ago they were jerking each other off.

"I like your hair, too." He flirted. "It's very soft."

"It's naturally soft, as you have confirmed," They both recalled the moment when Jack had been caressing his hair.

The actors blushed as they threw flirty glances to one another over the low stalls.

…:::…

"Look at you go, Jack!" Toothiana giggled. They were all gathered around the monitors back at room number 6, watching the shots.

"Tooth, please."

"Yeah, honestly for your first time it was pretty good. I thought I was supposed to do most of the work but it looks like you've got a handle of things, huh?" Hiccup commented teasingly.

"Not you too,"

"We mean it, Jack! I don't think you will have a hard time incorporating here," North said, pleased as they fast forward it to the part where they came.

"Wow, you sure shot a load," The brunette with rainbow strands remarked. "We could schedule you for some facials,"

"Tooth!" Jack squirmed in his seat. These guys said things like that as casually as it was just an appointment with a dentist.

"I'm just kidding, Jack! You're still pretty modest, huh?" She snickered. "No, but I'm serious. North, what do you think?"

North rubbed his beard and nodded. "Yes, we could try it out. What do you say, Hiccup?"

Hiccup jumped in his place. "Huh? What? W-with me?"

"Yes. I'm thinking you could work with Jack for a while until he knows his way around, only if you want to, of course,"

"Well, okay. Yeah," Hiccup said without looking at Jack directly.

"Perfect! That would be all for today then, I think. You have your schedule, Jack?" North asked.

"I do," Jack was to come back 3 days a week, film for some hours and then leave. It was a wonderful work shift with plenty of free time and a nice pay.

Toothiana suggested Hiccup to show Jack his way around the studio before leaving to which Hiccup agreed. When they left, Tooth, North and Sandy gave each other knowing glances before proceeding with the editing of the shot.

…:::…

"This is where we take breaks, grab a bite to eat and stuff. The showers are back there, you already know that."

"What were all those doors on the hallway?"

"The ones with the number 1, 2 and 3 are just filled with props and cleaning supplies. Number 4, 5, 6 and the ones on the next corridor is where we film," He elaborated.

"Cool. So, uh, any advice?"

"On the job? Jerk off before coming here," Hiccup laughed. "And don't get crushes on the other actors," He advised while cringing.

"Is that from personal experience?" Jack inquired.

"Yeah…" He muttered. "But it's not me who has the crush on someone,"

Jack wanted to ask more but even thought they'd literally just had sex, this seemed more intimate, so he stayed quiet. Hiccup had said not to crush on anyone in the studio.

Well…

That was going to be a little bit difficult for Jack now.

* * *

><p>Another story! :p<p>

Tell me what you think and ignore any grammar mistakes, please!

You guys can suggest what other AU they can act, you know! As you can see, in the first chapter they acted their respective roles in the movies


	2. Dagur the Deranged

**((THE FIRST PART OF THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS HICCUP X DAGUR SINCE HE'S THE OTHER PORN ACTOR FEEL FREE TO SKIP IT))**

* * *

><p>"You again, Berserker? What do you want?" Hiccup poured himself some ale from an old jar that added to the decoration, paying no attention to the red-head.<p>

"I came here for what is rightfully mine," Dagur hissed as he approached ominously from the creaking threshold, a sword and an axe hung from one of his wide shoulders.

"If you think Berk belongs to you, you are gravely mistaken," He took some sips from his cup. "And I recommend you leave before my dad gets here. He doesn't take kindly to invaders, especially you."

"I wasn't talking about this pitiful piece of land," He declared while he trapped Hiccup in the corner of where he was standing, an old Viking kitchen. His hands shot out, his palms hitting the wooden wall next to Hiccup's head loudly. "I came for you,"

"You must be joking," Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Unfortunately for you, I'm not and your father won't be stepping a foot here anytime soon,"

Hiccup pushed furiously at Dagur's hard chest but the man did not budge. "You monster! What did you do to my dad?!" The auburn demanded, fists clenched.

"Nothing harmful, since I know I really can't stand your emotional tantrums," Dagur rolled his eyes. "But I sent him after a decoy,"

"A decoy?"

"Yes, he's probably by the other side of the island by now, chasing what he thinks is the real threat," Dagur looked proud of himself.

"You think you're a threat for me?" Hiccup said incredulously.

"Oh, you don't believe me?" The berserker sent him a leering look and a thin smile. "Then, let me show you,"

He pulled Hiccup by his neck to him, crashing their lips together in a hard kiss. Dagur's tongue trespassed Hiccup's soft, pliant lips, exploring every corner of that wet and warm mouth.

The Viking's protests were muffled by the other's mouth. He thrashed around until he was able to separate from Dagur and he exclaimed,

"Are you out of your mind?!" while the Berserker grabbed him from his fur vest and took him to the nearest flat surface he could find in the kitchen which was a creaking table, lying Hiccup on it who spread his legs to let the red-head in between them, just like the script said.

"So let's say you do have your way with me, what's that going to prove, huh? Berk won't be yours just because you had sex with me!" Hiccup's rage was all a ruse, even in character.

"Certainly, not. That's not how you conquer other islands," Dagur admitted while he buried his face on Hiccup's neck and kissed his jaw line from chin to ear.

"That's right," The smaller one agreed but he laced his voice with disappointment.

"But I can try, can't I?" Dagur continued, laughing mischievously and a tad crazily at his own wit.

Despite the manhandling, Hiccup was already half-hard. Apparently, he could take it rough and the whole pushing and dragging around made him a little excited. Something that Hiccup wouldn't ever admit out loud while he was alive and could blame it on the proximity of another being. Besides, this is his job, this is what he does.

Dagur, on the other hand, had been hard probably since he cornered Hiccup against the wall. One of the countless reasons why they called him deranged.

He yanked Hiccup's pants roughly and wrapped his erection with his large palm. Hiccup moaned and arched his back.

"Well, well, looks like someone isn't really objecting to this? Hmm?" He rubbed Hiccup's tip with his thumb. "And look you're even hard," He mocked. Wait what. That wasn't on the script. But two could play the same game.

"And you're taking your sweet time," The younger hissed while pulling Dagur closer with his legs around his waist. "Just get on with it,"

"Impatient little Viking, aren't you?" The Berserker teased, dragging Hiccup's hips to his clothed erection, grinding hard against the other.

Hiccup lifted his hips to meet Dagur's strong thrusts, moaning loudly as he did so.

Why was Dagur taking so long?! This shot was supposed to be fast! The script just described the Berserker getting in the kitchen, fuck the brains out of the Berkian and then leave. They didn't have time to fool around anymore; Dagur had screwed up the other shots so this was their last chance. In the other shots, Dagur hadn't gotten to the part where he penetrates Hiccup either (because that was what they were supposed to do in this scene). Was he stalling or something?

So Hiccup decided to take action and save his butt (metaphorically, because knowing Dagur his ass wasn't going to be safe any time soon) and Dagur's. He tugged his partner's pants down rapidly and grinded his cock with Dagur's much larger one. The older man groaned, pleased, and let the weight of his hips fall on Hiccup's, joining their lengths even harder, while he supported the rest of his weight on his elbows at either side of Hiccup's head.

The friction felt delicious, Hiccup must admit and he enjoyed the moment when the familiar feeling of warm golden ecstasy pooled in his belly. He whined as the room got hotter and Dagur heavier on top of him, the extra weight on him, covering him completely sent tingles to his abdomen and he arched his back again to rub against the larger male.

Dagur groaned on top of him while he reached for a tar sitting on that very same table (really, this place was filled with hidden lube containers) and dug his fingers into it, coating them with the substance.

"You ready for this," He said while stroking his shaft with the aforementioned lube-coated hand, leering at the boy on the table."Hiccup?"

"Hey!"

"Aaaaaaaand cut!" Tooth yelled from the other side of the room.

"What?" Dagur exclaimed, confused, hand still glued to his shaft while separating himself reluctantly from Hiccup and raising an inquisitive hand. "What did I do now?!"

"You called me by my name, you asshole!"

"So?!" He asked incredulously.

"You can't do that, Dagur. Oh my god," The smaller angrily wrapped his naked body around a white bath robe (which was thankfully thick enough to hide his boner) and climbed down from the table. "This is the fourth take!"

"I'll give you guys a break while I check on the reception, alright? We will try again tomorrow," Toothiana said as she hurriedly turned off the cameras and left the room.

"And where do you think you're going?" Dagur called after Hiccup and put a bathrobe on.

"Do you think you're the only one I film with, Dagur? I have to go to my other shot,"

He groaned loudly but the auburn ignored it. The red-head's possessiveness was not his problem.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" He gestured to his hard-on.

"I don't know," Hiccup spat. "Take a cold shower or deal with it yourself, I don't care." And he put his earphones on. He had the same problem, after all and now he'd had to deal with it himself since Dagur couldn't even make a scene without calling his name.

..::..

Jack straightened his checkered shirt before taking his last sip of water and greeted the receptionist.

"Hey, Tooth,"

"Hey, Jack." She replied in a low voice and typed on her phone, probably to notify North that he was here. "You're needed in the room #6. Hiccup is almost done. Would you wait a little bit for him outside?" She flashed him that radiant smile of hers.

"Sure, thank you." He headed to room #6 as Tooth had instructed and waited patiently for the auburn.

He noticed that the red light bulb above the door on room #4 and 5 was on, meaning that some shots were been filmed. He concluded that Hiccup would be in one of them and the other occupied with other actors, whom, by the way, Jack hadn't seen since he got here. He'd only met Hiccup, which was okay. Environmental music played in the background.

When he gave more thought to it he wondered how it'd be if he were partnered with someone else. He'd get through it, he guessed. But would it be as easy as it would be with Hiccup? However, Jack had only acted with him once, so he couldn't be sure.

The light bulb on room #4 went off and Jack didn't hear anything from the inside, not that he had from the start, all the rooms where probably sound proof. The door opened and Jack wiped his head, expecting to see Hiccup coming out of the room. Instead of him, a tall red-head sauntered out, looking furious and fastening his bath robe tighter on him.

He took a sight of Jack, who was leaning against the wall and huffed out in annoyance, clearly unimpressed. He rolled his eyes at him and headed to the showers.

Before Jack could comprehend what was wrong with that guy, Hiccup calmly walked out of the room. His hair was disheveled, pointing in every direction, his knees were wobbly and a blush dusted his tanned cheeks.

Jack did a double take and gave him a once over. By no means, had Hiccup looked like that when they acted on their take! What had those two been doing there? Well, Jack rolled his eyes; it was obvious what they were doing but what specifically? Sex constituted in all acts you consider intimate. It could go from blowjobs to actually penetration. The thought of Hiccup being pounded by another male, and one much bigger at that, left a bitter taste on Jack's mouth and his hands curled into fists. But he let it go, since that was what Hiccup for a living and worrying about that was like expecting the ocean not to be wet.

It really concerned Jack. That guy was huge compared to tiny Hiccup. While Jack was a good head taller than Hiccup (he reached his chin), the auburn barely reached the red-head's chest.

"Oh, Jack!" Hiccup quickly tried to nervously arrange his crazy hair when he spotted the blue-eyed boy. "You're here early," He commented, playing with his bath robe.

Jack didn't have the heart to tell him that it was Hiccup who was actually late.

"Were you waiting for me?"

"I was,"

"Just give me a few minutes in the showers and we can start,"

"You… can go at it again? After…?" After what you just did in there? Jack trailed off.

"Hm? Oh, actually I can," He laughed. "but I won't since we're not doing much today. Well, at least I won't. We won't be going that far this time. " He elaborated.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"We'll just do a facial," He said casually but his eyes were cast downwards.

"A facial?" The white-haired was surprised. He thought that Tooth had really been joking the other day.

"Yes, they were actually serious. North considered it and thought why not?" He stuffed his hands on the pockets. "I think they're giving you time to adapt before we go all the way…"

Jack felt like an interviewer asking so many questions but he still couldn't help but to stutter,

"A-all the way?"

"Yeah," The auburn whispered weakly. "You know, all the way." He explained, emphasizing with his hand movements, those that Jack noticed Hiccup often did, before stuffing them in his pockets again. "Unless you don't want to, of course…"

"No! I…" I do want it? I'm looking forward to it? I can't wait? "Sure thing." Great.

"Cool. Uh, I'm gonna go to the showers and…" He pointed awkwardly to the direction were the red-head had gone.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, don't let me stop you,"

"Thanks. They've just cleaned the room; by the way, you can go in already. The light's not on." He gestured room #6. "You didn't need to wait for me," He chuckled.

"My bad," Jack said while cursing Tooth in his head. That was probably a plan of her. He'd seen the looks she'd sent to him and Hiccup.

..::..

"You are now CEO of important corporation," North told Jack once Hiccup was back from the showers nice and clean. "And you, Hiccup, are the CEO's assistant. Any doubts?" He handed them the scripts.

"No, North," They said in unison.

"Good. I'll give you time to prepare," And he went to the monitors where Sandy seemed to be struggling with a headset.

"Who would have thought that the plot would be so important?" Jack commented.

"You'd be surprised," Hiccup answered, browsing through the pages. "And these are quite thin. You should see the ones I have with Dagur. They're like a whole book but that's because our films are almost like a series. They even have continuity and stuff. People seem to dig the whole 'Viking' thing,"

Jack played with his lines. "Dagur, huh… He's the guy you were with before I came here?"

Hiccup looked at Jack and then back at his sheets. "Yeah, Dagur the Deranged." He didn't feel like thinking about him right now.

Jack was afraid to ask, almost like he didn't want to know the truth but he did so anyways. "…Why do they call him deranged?"

"You can stick around long enough to find out yourself, if you know what I mean," He pronounced nonchalantly to which Jack gagged and wrinkled his nose, disgusted.

"No, thank you."

Hiccup laughed at his reaction and fanned himself with the pages. "You don't like him?" He queried curiously. The boy shook his white hair. "Why not?"

"I just feel we're not going to hit it off," That and other reasons that Jack wouldn't admit out loud.

"Well, you wouldn't be the only one," He laughed nervously "You can tell North not to pair you with him, by the way, and he won't. But that wouldn't matter because Dagur doesn't work with anyone, anyway. So you're safe," Hiccup omitted the part where Dagur refused to work with anyone who wasn't Hiccup.

"That's good to know," Jack exhaled, fixing his jacket suit. He was dressed up neatly and elegantly. Imposing, just like a responsible businessman should be. His partner was wearing something similar yet you could see the difference in power between them.

They were in the same room as the last time they had filmed the last shot, only this time, they were in the opposite side of it with the board office. A long table with chairs on its sides waited for them. The scripted explained that they'd do it sitting down. Well, Jack sitting down in the chair at the top while Hiccup blew him under the table. There were around three cameras in the set.

One sitting at the table, capturing all of Jack's future reactions. The second behind the blue-eyed boy, pointing at under the table and Hiccup. The third hovered above both them.

Jack sat on the chair at the end of the table. There were sheets of paper on the table with useless words; some of them were part of the script. It felt good to have his lines in front of him in case he forgot one, but he didn't worry too much about it since he could always improvise and he felt that that was something he was good at.

Hiccup went to the other side of the fake door. "We're ready, North." He called. Jack took a breath and briefly closed his eyes.

"Take one of the CEO and the assistant, #8723…and action!" The camera started rolling and Sandy and North sat back with their headsets and scripts in hand.

Hiccup knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in," Jack enunciated, pretending to be busy with his paperwork.

"Sir,"

"Oh, it's you,"

"It's me," Hiccup, or in this case, Henry agreed, adjusting his glasses.

"What is it?" Jack's voice was calmed and collected.

"Your 2o'clock meeting has been canceled," He said as he neared the entrepreneur.

"How come? That was a meeting with my father," The CEO started.

"Well," Hiccup rounded the table, letting his hand caress it lightly as he went. "Mr. Frost said that his son had too much work and responsibilities, to which honestly, I agree,"

"You think I work too much?"

"I think you should relax," He corrected, by now he was just behind Jack. "And that's why I'm here. This is the reason you hired me, after all," The assistant finished rounding him and sat on the long table.

"I hired you because you are good at what you do," Jack pushed the paper aside to make Hiccup some room.

"I think we can both agree on that," He concurred easily, stretching just a little bit more and giving Jack a nice view of his thin t-shirt extending over his chest as he loosened his tie.

"I meant good with the paperwork," Jack said quickly, his eyes glued to Hiccup's slender fingers playing with his piece of fabric.

Henry frowned. "Just paperwork?" He parted Jack's legs with his thigh pecked his Adam's apple. He placed a wet kiss on the side of his neck and started to suck and nibble lightly until he knew that he was going to leave a mark. "Is that so?"

"…And other things," The CEO amended.

Henry smiled and tugged gently on Jack's deep blue tie. "What you need," He whispered, one hand buried in that snow white hair and the other gliding over the bulge in Jack's pants. "is to relax,"

And his warm lips brushed lightly against cold ones.

Fuck it, thought Jack. He reciprocated eagerly, closing the space between them because goddammit Hiccup's mouth was very soft and sweet but this time he kissed him gently instead of frantically like the last time. He just wanted to forget the script and let himself and Hiccup do whatever they wanted (Even though he highly doubted that since Hiccup was a professional and he wouldn't let that happen even in his wildest dreams), forget Dagur, make the auburn forget that stupid red-head that seem to rile Hiccup up and kiss him tenderly over and over again.

Then, Hiccup started moving his hand down there and Jack actually let a quite whine escape his mouth when the other separated their lips.

Hiccup ran his tongue over his mouth pensively, like he was tasting the sensation that lingered there and gave Jack a look that the white-haired boy was sure wasn't on the script. A knowing look that he seemed to immediately grasped but soon lowered himself under the table, just in level with Jack's hips and it suddenly struck Jack like lighting, the reminder that Hiccup was actually going to give him a blow job. To him. With his mouth. On his dick.

It wasn't like Jack hadn't had any blow jobs before, but the fact that it was Hiccup made his toes curl and an anxiousness dance in his belly.

The assistant took out his length out of the CEO's constrictive pants and stroke it to full hardness. Finally, he yanks Jack's pants and boxer's to mid thigh and engulfs him all in. Jack's jaw drops in a loud, shaking moan and his eyes are closed shut and he can't help but to grip hard at Hiccup's soft hair but quickly loosens his hold.

Hiccup goes right back up,takes Jack by the base and slipped his lips over the head of his cock, swirling his tongue around it, licking at the pre-come that leaks. He gave a suck and started moving his hand. He took him deeper, tracing the underside and the veins of his shaft with his tongue.

"Ah, H-h-" Oh shit. What was Hiccup's fictitious name again? "Henry…" Yeah, that one.

The warmth coming from Hiccup's wet mouth made Jack's back arch and he fought to keep his hips from thrusting up even if the sensation felt just like lighting buzzing his muscles. He groaned as he caressed and pushed Hiccup's hair back.

Hiccup hummed against Jack's cold skin; he grabbed his hip with his free hand and rubbed his side. He pulled off for a moment, taking some air, before taking him back in as far as he can, until his head bumps the back of Hiccup's throat and his nose touches the guardian's skin. Relaxing his throat and ignoring his gag reflex, he sucked harder.

Jack groaned louder and looked down, watching as Hiccup took his whole length into his mouth, cheeks hollowing as he sucked, turning the blue-eyed boy even more on and nearing him to his climax. The tightness in his stomach began to unravel.

Hiccup pulled back slowly, made sure that his tongue left a path from the bottom to the tip and his mouth slid off with a 'pop'. The younger wiped his lips from saliva and pre-cum, sucking faster on his tip.

He must admit, he was quite good at blow jobs, or so he's been told, but he can't help the blush that ascends to his cheeks when he thinks he's doing this to Jack. He blames it on the fact that he met him just a few days ago, even if his jobs requires him to have sex with almost strangers.

Jack is close, very close. He feels it's just seconds away and even though he wishes more than anything to finish in the other's warm mouth, not only would he be a jerk but he also remembers that this is supposed to be a facial and although this is a porn studio, they draw lines in where you're supposed to climax and another actor's mouth is definitely a no-no (unless that's what you're supposed to do in the shot and both actors were okay with it but no one had agreed on finishing on the other's mouth). He can feel himself coming undone.

Jack discretely tapped on Hiccup's nape with his finger and the auburn jolted (hopefully the camera didn't catch that). It seemed that he was really into it but suddenly understands what Jack was trying to tell him.

Hiccup pulled away with heavy eyelids and another 'pop' but not before lapping at Jack and stroking him nice and long one last time before shudders ran from Jack's head to toe when he came with a loud moan. Waves and waves of pleasure overtook his body when he reached his orgasm; his seed shot out and coated Hiccup's face who feigned surprise, just like it was scripted.

"Well," He started, taking off his fake glasses which were coated with cum and wiping them on his shirt. "That was something. Are you relaxed now, sir?"

"Yes, very," Jack breathlessly cited his lines. That orgasm had hit him hard but from somewhere deep down he found the strength to tuck himself in his pants and pull the zipper up.

"Can I go?" He asked. This was just the part where he brushes off his knees (which were on a cushion placed there before they even started filming for him to be comfortably kneeling) and leaves.

'Yes,' Was what Jack was supposed to say but instead he answered, "Won't you at least let me give you a kiss?" The guy had just given him a blow job, after all.

Hiccup didn't stop the snort that left his lips at that. Jack bent down and first pecked him before tilting his head to tenderly kiss him deeply. Hiccup couldn't help but to sigh into the kiss.

..::..

"No, but really, how old are you?" The older asked when he took a good look at Hiccup's face in the showers, scrubbing away what they've just done.

Hiccup looked around and stood on his tip-toes to make sure the other stalls were empty."Okay, listen," He gestured Jack to come closer who immediately did to listen better like an excited little girl. "I'm 17, but don't tell anyone, okay?! I'm telling you this just because you're the only one who seems to notice my baby face,"

Jack gasped, surprised. "Hiccup, that's not even legal!" He protested.

"Shhh!"

"I'm going to jail," Jack shook his head.

"No, you're not. Besides, you're 19 and I'm turning 18 in two days, so who cares?" Hiccup scrubbed his skin furiously but Jack stopped him.

"How did you even get this job?"

"You don't wanna know," The younger sing-songed.

"Wait, your birthday is in two days?"

"Yeah…" Hiccup played with the soap he'd used to wash his face.

"I'm gonna give you a present,"

"You really don't have to do that,"

"You're gonna love it,"

"Please, don't'," He begged half-heartedly while he splashed more water to his face and there, Jack could see faint, little, red, angry marks on his neck.

"Oh, shit, I did that to you?" His voice was soft and worried. He hadn't even noticed that he had been gripping Hiccup so hard.

"What? Oh," Hiccup said when he saw where Jack was looking at and felt them. "Don't mind them; I can't even feel them,"

"Here, let me help you," The older then left his stall to get into Hiccup's steamy one.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Hiccup gasped as he tried to cover as much as he could. "Get your own stall,"

Jack chuckled. "What's with you?"

"I'm really shy, okay?" The freckled teen admitted and tried to hide a smile with a frown.

"You are what! You don't actually think I'm gonna believe that after what we've done, right?" He splashed him with water playfully. "I've already seen everything."

Hiccup laughed and tried to protect his already soaked body uselessly. "It's complicat-" He wasn't able to finish when he stepped on the bubbles on the wet tiles and slipped. Jack was fast to shot his hand out to catch Hiccup by his arm and not let him face plant against the floor but not fast enough to stop Hiccup's body to accidently collide and slide sensually against his wet one when Hiccup tried to regain his footing, creating friction between them.

Hiccup looked up at him with wide eyes, one of his hands rested on Jack's chest from when he tried to stand up. "Uh…"

Strangely, this felt like the first time they had actually touched skin to skin. "You okay there, Hiccup?" Jack said breathlessly, the steam was probably getting to his head. That would explain the blushes on both of their faces. Those blushes were even redder than the ones they wore back at the room. The water from the shower had flattened out Jack's usual spiky hair.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine, I'm fine," Hiccup finally reacted, separating himself from Jack. "Nice catch there…"

"Haha, yeah…"

They stood there like that awkwardly like idiots for around 4 seconds before Hiccup opened his mouth again.

"Okay, then! I, uh, I think I'm ready to get out so…" He fumbled with the stall door. "I'll see you later!" He called before grabbing a towel and fleeing from the scene.

"See ya," The other whispered even if Hiccup couldn't hear him anymore and looked down, thanking God that he had sprouted a hard-on just now and not in front of Hiccup.

* * *

><p>Thank you for your kind reviews! I'm currently working on the creative AUs you guys submitted :)<p> 


	3. It's you and me

Jack carefully grabbed the steaming cup of coffee from his expensive machine. That baby had cost a fortune because it could brew any kind of coffee you could think of. It could also brew some teas and not also that but it had snowflakes drawn on it which were a favorite of Jack's.

He blew into it slightly, the steam bounced to his face, warming it pleasantly. The weather had been chillier that usual lately, something that didn't bother Jack at all. He was used to cold, he actually liked it. It was something, however, that his family didn't share with him.

"Don't touch me! You're cold!" Was something his little sister, Emma, would always say. More like protested, he thinks. Then, he'd proceed to slip his hands under her scarf and touch her neck with his chilly hands.

His parents would half-heartedly scold him when they heard the youngest Overland's complaints but Jack would just go and touch them, too. He'd always been a naughty piece of shit, even now. Something he'd be hoping he'd change forever… Or at least when his parents where around so they'd let him keep his apartment.

He took in his surroundings. You'd think that someone like Jack would be messy. Leaving dirty dishes in the sink, Chinese food lying on the table, used pans and pots on the stove, but really, the place was pristine. All the dishes were clean and stacked on their respective cabinets, the pans were hanging from their place and the isle in the middle of the kitchen reflected Jack's image. He looked at it approvingly and took a sip from his cup, trying not to burn his tongue.

Today he had decided to try mocha. The only flavor he hadn't tasted from his coffee collection. 'Try something new today!' Said the headline on the newspaper. He indulged because he was feeling rather weird that morning. Calm. And because he was getting tired of espressos and americanos.

There, in the calmness of his kitchen, he pondered for a while. The clean, quiet kitchen made him feel the weight that he, indeed, had started to live alone. He'd started his life as an adult; he'd even gotten a job. Satisfaction filled every ounce of Jack, but to be honest with himself, fear also did.

It was strange waking up and not going downstairs to see the smiling face of his little sister behind a pile of pancakes and his short-haired mom turn to him and ask him what would he like for breakfast.

He shook his head. He felt somewhat childish after that, but he couldn't help it. The loneliness that came from quiet apartment was something that came with adulthood, he guessed. But he still stood up, turned on the radio and opened the window to let the birds chirping (the usual sound of morning) sound come in, anyways.

Also, to let some of the cold out. Every time Bunny came to visit, he'd comment on the chilly atmosphere and rub his strong arms. Jack usually didn't notice the cold, but Bunny hadn't been the first person to tell him it was always 'so freaking cold, mate' when Jack was around.

He looked at the thin script on the kitchen isle. He was supposed to learn some signs from the sign language if he was to shoot the next session with Hiccup. Someone back at the studio (Jack had suspected it had been Sandy but he didn't had an idea of how and when) had suggested they should film a mute/deaf themed scene. Tooth seconded and North couldn't agree more.

He placed the cup down and rubbed his cold hands (not that he noticed they were cold). He'd already learned, 'Thank you', 'I'm choking!' and 'Hello!' which weren't very useful if the scene was supposed to be romantic. He turned to the sign alphabet and then to the lines he was supposed to say that were on the script. He guessed he couldn't be able to improvise this time.

The story was about two life-long childhood best friends; one of them was obviously deaf and subsequently mute. When they first met, Jack's character was immediately invested in learning sign language for his new little friend at school. The story was so cheesy that it melted Jack's heart. He couldn't help it; deep down somewhere he'd never admit that he had a thing for romantic stuff.

It went along the lines of a popular jock that fell in love with a nerdy deaf/mute boy. Very cliché but also very romantic. 'People would love this' The deep voice of North's rang through his head.

He was so focused on his lines and playing and fumbling with his fingers that he didn't notice when he accidently bumped his cup with his arm when he tried to say 'I love you.' Scalding mocha flavored coffee splattered out of the cup and on his hand and arm, dripping from the formerly pristine isle kitchen. Fortunately, the script was at a safe distance.

"Ouch! Shit!" He cursed loudly, gripping his now red, burned and thumping hand. If there was something Jack couldn't stand, they were burns. So hot, so scalding and overwhelming. The worst type of pain came from a burn, he thought.

Obviously, he hadn't had his heart broken yet.

He turned on the tap and let the refreshing water run down his hand. He gave out a relieved sigh, it felt so good. He stared pointedly at his right hand. That had been the hand he had used to jerk off to the memory of Hiccup's body sliding against his back then at the showers. Maybe the universe was punishing him for his acts, or maybe it was just a reminder of Hiccup's words.

'Don't get crushes on the other actors!' The echo of it bounced on the walls from Jack's mind.

He ignored it and inspected his hand after he closed the tap. It looked like it would need some ointment or some cream, even if it had been just a coffee burn. It looked like heat really was Jack's weakness.

He went to his room and searched for the ointment on his bathroom mirror cabinet. There. Perfect. He thought after he had bandaged his burned appendage. He only hoped it would heal before today's shot.

..::..

Not only did Jack have to learn all of his lines in sign language but he also had to get information out of Hiccup. He had promise that the auburn would love the gift. Unfortunately, he hadn't had thought that through that much. Despite the familiarity he felt when he was around Hiccup, he had to admit he didn't know the actor at all. He'd just started working this week and he only talked to Hiccup when they were either filming or in the showers. Something that he wanted to fix immediately and not just because he needed to know what he could get him as a birthday gift. The more time he spent with the younger, the more he wanted to know about him.

That's why the pair found themselves at the park near the filming studio. Jack had suggested a walk when he and Hiccup arrived too early to the studio. Not knowing what else to do since he was not needed at the moment, Hiccup agreed. Toothiana had shooed them off, hurrying them while giving Jack a quick wink when they crossed the door.

There, sitting on the colorful swings, Jack felt more like a kid than an adult. For some reason it eased his mind sitting there with Hiccup. He turned calmly to him when he inquired concernedly,

"What happened to your hand?" The little Viking balanced his frozen banana smoothie in his thin arms.

Jack looked at his bandaged hand. It was tainted from the rust of the swings; he quickly wiped it off on his dark coat that hugged his shape and waist quite nicely. It made his shoulders look broader.

"I burned it with some coffee," He explained somewhat sheepishly. He undid the bandage, scrutinizing his still slightly red and angry marks. "It should be okay by the time we film," His white skin seemed to have absorbed the ointment and the burn was healing nicely.

"Here, hold this," Hiccup suggested, grabbing Jack's hand with his own gloved one and closing it around his chilly smoothie. "It should help. Though, I don't really think it will, your hand's already so cold."

The white-haired boy looked at his hand sandwiched between the smoothie and Hiccup's warm gloves. "How do you know that? You're not touching me," He wasn't surprised at the fact that he was cold, he's always known that. People even seemed to like to remind him that. He was surprised that Hiccup had caught on so quickly.

"Ah, I just figured it's something of yours. It's just that you're always cold when we're together,"

Jack pondered the words for a moment and when he didn't get what Hiccup was saying or what he meant, he tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

To Jack's disappointment, the younger let go of his hand and the smoothie, gripping the swing chains, curling a little on himself and looking away. "Nothing,"

Jack bumped his hip against Hiccup's slightly, making the other dangle and swing away from him. "Come on, tell me," He said playfully.

Hiccup's eyes widened at the bump, if he still had his smoothie, he would have dropped it to the ground. When he swung back to Jack, he hit him full force with the impulse of his legs, which wasn't much because Jack only shifted slightly on his place and laughed. "It's nothing, really," The auburn felt blood ascending to his cheeks as they warmed.

"You can tell, come on! What did you mean?"

"Just…" Hiccup made those weird movements with his shoulders and arms, like he wanted to express himself better but couldn't and that Jack found himself liking them more and more for its cuteness. "You know, when we're together… When we film…" He finished, glancing at Jack and then at the leaf-covered ground.

Ah. So, that's what he meant. Before Jack could question and bother him more, a thought rose to his mind and suddenly, his pale cheeks, too, were tainted in red.

"I'm sorry," He apologized. "I didn't know it made you uncomfortable," He kicked some leaves weakly.

"What?" The auburn said, surprised.

Jack laid the smoothie down next to him and showed Hiccup his now almost invisible mark on his hand. "For being cold," He elaborated; tiny droplets of water from the smoothie's perspiration ran down his wrist.

The thought that he'd been making Hiccup feel uncomfortable the few times they been together, especially in such intimate circumstances, felt like the weight rocks in his stomach. He rubbed his hand anxiously, something that he didn't do until he'd seen Hiccup do it a couple of times too in the past.

The Viking frowned. "What?" He snorted and then let out a laugh. "Pfft, no! I was just worried," He picked up his smoothie and took a sip of it nonchalantly.

"Worried?"

"Yes, when I first touched you, I thought that maybe our studio was a bit too cold. I even asked for Tooth to change the temperature in the thermostat," He, too, started to kick the leaves, looking sheepish.

"But then, I really figured it was something of yours."

Jack stared at him.

"I like it…" Hiccup admitted softly and the winter spirit's heart thumped wildly in his chest, begging to come out and greet Hiccup. He felt the rocks from before evaporate and turn into warm tingles that traveled from his stomach to his face. The sensation of warmth traveling to his face to produce a brilliant blush made his eyes water slightly thanks to the cold temperature in the air. He blinked before Hiccup would think he was crying. Before his brain could come up with a 'I like your crooked smile,' 'I like your eyes,' 'I like your freckles', 'I like you, I like you, I like you!'Hiccup announced, licking his lips, "I don't want this smoothie anymore, it's too sweet,"

Jack saw his chance and without a word, he took the transparent plastic cup from the other's hand and glued his lips to where Hiccup's had previously been on the straw, sipping the contents into his mouth. He threw a look at Hiccup, a look that said many things but the intent was loud and clear. An indirect kiss. Obviously, the younger could take it in an innocent way; maybe he'd thought that Jack just wanted the smoothie since he didn't want it anymore. But the way his cheeks lightened up even more told Jack the contrary.

The banana smoothie was sweet, yes. Jack thought the sweetness came from Hiccup's lips, though.

"A-anyways," Hiccup finally said. "I think it's time to go. North must be wondering where we are."

Shit. Jack slurped loudly. He forgot to ask him things for his birthday present.

..::..

"And…action!" North yelled.

They had come back to the studio just as Toothiana was raising her phone to probably contact them. Were they gone for too long? Jack didn't feel like they had been.

This time, they were taken to a backdoor Jack had never seen before that led them to a backyard. Jack wasn't sure how big the studio was but now he was starting to wonder. Hiccup had only showed him indoors and the main wing.

When he entered the backyard, it was like arriving to a new world. At the park, the wind had been blowing, the leaves flying and the sky was painted in a sad dark-gray. Here, though, here the grass was a vibrant green, unlike the dry one outside. So green that if Jack stared hard enough, he could tell it was fake. There was a picnic table and two trees next two each other that looked suspiciously hollow.

However, the professional light's that hung from the metal beams illuminated the whole setting and made it seemed like a friendly environment. Jack felt like he was staring at a warm and colorful summer afternoon.

Hiccup (Hayden) and Jack (Jason) lay comfortably on a picnic blanket on the cushioned grass. The 'trees' gave them shadow from a sun that wasn't even there. They actually had to cover the microphones so the wind wouldn't seep through them and cause sound problems or interference. Sandy had made sure of that.

Jason had supposedly prepared a midday picnic for his deaf-mute boyfriend and hoped to get lucky.

"You didn't have to do this," Hayden signed weakly with his hands from his position between Jason's legs, back to chest. Jack rested his head on top of Hiccup's to see his signs, which was just for show since he had already memorized the other's lines thanks to the script but he stared at the freckled hands, anyway. He was supposed to know how to read sign language even when Hiccup's quick hand movements were indecipherable for him. He might as well learn something from this.

"I wanted to," Jason signed back but slower. He reckoned Hiccup was a fast learner if he was able to sign all that that fast with the same amount of time Jack had to memorize the script, or maybe since he was already used to move his hands around that much, it'd been easy for the freckled teen to practice the alphabet, words and the sentences. Jack thinks Hiccup would be quick to learn the whole language if he actually had to.

He idly wondered how were the people that didn't know sign language know what they were saying. Subtitles, probably, his mind supplied.

They had dressed Hiccup up with a pale sweater, jeans, a messenger bag and thick red glasses at the bridge of his nose. Books were scattered around him which help to give him the nerdy look they had been trying to achieve while Jack was wearing a thin shirt, a cardigan, jeans and boots. A jock jacket was hanging messily from the tree.

And for the first time Jack had worked there, they actually had put make-up on the two boys. Toothiana had taken care of that and she had been almost as excited as when she sees Jack's pearly teeth. The white-haired boy had been somewhat dubious and reluctant but went with it, he didn't think he'd look that much different with make-up and his suspicions were confirmed when he took a look at the mirror. Same pale face, same eyes. Hiccup, however… Suddenly, his cheeks were rosier and his eyes greener.

Jack had stared dumbly at him when Toothiana was done. Luckily, he had turned away before it was too obvious.

"What if someone sees?"

"Then let them fucking see," Jack signed amusedly. This character kind of reminded him of himself.

The white-haired young man reached out and brought a chocolate dipped strawberry out of the picnic basket to Hiccup's mouth who happily opened it to take a bite. Juice lingered and dripped slightly from the corner of his lips and Jack turned his head to kiss them.

Hiccup, uh…Hayden shyly hid his face on…Jason's shoulder…

Jack chuckled slightly against his will but he couldn't help it. Hiccup playing this cute character sent tingles to his belly.

He slipped his hand under Hayden's pale, cotton sweater and felt how his back arched against his chest, pushing his torso closer to Jason's cold hand, as if it was craving more of that freezing touch. At first, Hayden jolted and squirmed away but Jason held him in place until he lay there with his chest heaving at the energy just wasted.

Jack's fingertips finally reached his destination which were Hiccup's now perked nipples, grazed and pressed lightly on that delicate flesh as Hiccup tucked his sweater under his chin so the camera could get a nice view on what was being shamelessly done to him.

Hayden was tightly gripping Jason's knees at either side of him, slowly, almost shyly pushing himself up on his knees and grounding his ass against his boyfriend's crotch and throwing a look over his shoulder at him that no innocent nerd should be able to pull off with his little nerd glasses and his little nerd sweater. Jack could just imagine Hiccup's nerd and nasally voice float in the air.

Focus, Jack! This isn't Jack and Hiccup. This is Jason and Hayden…

Hayden's weight on his hips, nice smell and warm body soon had Jason's member stiffening. It didn't help that Hiccup was still discreetly wiggling his butt against his crotch. That little nerd… Where did his shyness go?

"I have an idea," Jack quickly signed and glued his hands to the other's chest again so he could continue to abuse and play with his hardened nubs just as hard as Hiccup was grounding his ass.

He pulled down on his and Hayden's jeans, leaving them bare from waist down (they didn't wear underwear when they filmed, just what was given to them).

When he did, for the very first time, Jack saw the glorious mounds of flesh that was Hiccup's butt. He had to restrain himself from biting his fist. He did freeze and stared, though. It was just so… so cute! Not too small, not too big, just the right size. Rosy cheeks matching the ones on his face and these, too, were dotted with freckles. Beautiful, beautiful freckles. He wished he could just reach out and squeeze it. A second later, it registered on his mind that he actually COULD do that but he found himself hesitating. Should he? That wasn't in the script but he could always say he was improvising. He gulped. Out of nowhere, he had the desire to kiss Hiccup.

His blue eyes glided to the soft line that ran along Hiccup's back since his sweater was pulled up. This was the first time he saw Hiccup's lower back, too. He didn't see anything when they were in the showers, not even when he went into the auburn's stall since he bashfully tried to cover everything he could. These thoughts raced wildly in his mind.

He must have been frozen for some few valuable seconds because Hiccup suddenly took a hold of his wrist and put his hand on his warm hip.

He snapped from his trance and just like that, he wasn't Jason anymore and Hiccup wasn't Hayden. Perhaps they've never been since the beginning. This was Jack and Hiccup, and Jack and Hiccup only.

His heart thumped as he tried to regain control of his body, and- FUCK! He forgot his lines! There was something he was supposed to say right now, something sexy, something smooth? On top of it, he was having some intense revelations. He needed to kiss Hiccup, even if it was just for show.

What is the sign language? How do you…?

Hiccup had to, once again, save the day by taking the situation under his control and do all the work, just like he'd done in the past, much to Jack's embarrassment. Now it was his turn, to bury his face on the other's nape but this time, the embarrassment was real.

"It's okay. I want this, too," Hiccup expressed and Jack didn't have the time to see if he signed it, if Hiccup had sensed his thoughts or if it had a double meaning because the auburn had granted him what he'd been aching to do. Pull the other into a desperate and confused kiss.

Without thinking, Jack slipped his insistent tongue into the other's mouth, invading and exploring every corner of it. Hiccup moaned and his hands twined into white snowy hair, kissing back just as enthusiastically.

When they pulled away, Hiccup's eyes were dark, pupils dilated, lips red and swollen. Jack reckoned he looked the same but those dark eyes sent shivers up his spine in anticipation and tiny little sparks set off in every of his vertebra. He was fully hard now, without a doubt and Hiccup was too.

That thought sent delicious, pleasurable shocks to his brain which seemed to reconnect his neurons because he suddenly remembered what he had to do.

"Turn around, babe," He signed and Hiccup did but that was not enough.

Jack gently pushed his shoulder blades down with one hand, bending the auburn over. His other hand grasped his freckled hips to keep them in the air at the same level with his. He kept pushing him down until Hiccup's face was pressed against the picnic blanket and just for doing that, the green-eyed boy let out a shaky and pleasantly anxious breath which was music to Jack's ears. Hiccup's submission and the way a tremor shook his smaller body from his shoulders to the hips that were dangerously close to Jack's made his head spin in a very good way. He didn't even hear the camera zooming in.

When Jack felt the control in his hands again, he realized what Hiccup had been doing all along. Guiding Jack through their shots when the older was suddenly thrown off by something by making him focus on Hiccup alone so that Jack could get a grasp of the situation and gained the control once again. The auburn really was a professional in reading people… or was it just Jack? Either way, he had to thank North and Toothiana for pairing him up with him. Also, now he really had to get Hiccup a nice birthday gift.

Hiccup's thighs were closed tight. Good. He remembered the script but then again why wouldn't he?

Jack squeezed Hiccup's hips and looked up, tilting his head back. He had to look elsewhere beside Hiccup's round butt before he could get any smart ideas on what to do with it but he did finally caressed it, running his hands along it and feeling the soft flesh get warmer. He squeezed the mounds, indulging a bit while biting his lips. Hiccup groaned under him and he couldn't contain himself, he was supposed to fuck his ass crack but the hell with it, Jack couldn't wait much longer.

He dipped his fingers between the smaller boy's tight legs just below his ass, effectively separating them a bit, creating a hole. Jack grabbed himself after he coated it with lube that was conveniently on the picnic basket and rammed. Fucking Hiccup's thighs in a mock parody of fucking Hiccup because the script didn't say anything about actual penetration but this… This was just as good. His cock slipped through the auburn's hot legs just to rub against Hiccup's length waiting at the other side.

Thank god, he did follow at least one of the younger's advices and masturbated before coming here because Thor, Loki, Odin and whatever gods there might be knew that Jack wouldn't have lasted as long as he should in a shot.

Golden warmth was pooling in his belly as he felt the need to have more and more. He groaned when he dared to look down and see Hiccup there bouncing with every thrust Jack gave, letting out gasps and moans of pleasure while covering his face which Jack assumed was tomato red if the blush that reached to the nape of his neck said anything. He wanted, needed to come soon. The sight of Hiccup under him helped a lot, too. But more than anything, he wanted Hiccup to feel good. And not just good, he wanted to make him come so amazingly that he wouldn't want to get fucked by that fucking Dagur guy ever again.

These weird, possessive thoughts surprised Jack immensely and in his irrational thinking, he started to stroke Hiccup enthusiastically. The freckled teen wasn't probably expecting this since he let out a moan so loud that Sandy recoiled a little with the microphone.

Not so mute now, eh?

He picked up his pace until he felt so near his climax and his knees fucking hurt for kneeling so much but thank God there was his jock jacket under Hiccup's knees, cushioning his weight on them (when did Jack even put that there?).

Finally, he felt Hiccup shake under him and his hand was suddenly coated with that familiar substance that was now dripping from his hand and Hiccup's abdomen. The noises made by the younger made Jack follow him immediately into the pure white abyss that was his orgasm and he couldn't help the low but loud moan that escaped his lips. His seed stained Hiccup and fell between his legs.

They panted as they tried to recover their breath, falling to their sides like limp and beaten ragdolls. They almost didn't hear North say with his heavy accent,

"And cut! That was a good one, good job boys! Sandy! File under: Public and semi-clothed sex, would you? Tooth, I think we're going to need some-"And his voice faded away in Jack's still blurry world.

Despite his words, Jack still pulled Hiccup into him, enveloping him in his arms and spooning him.

"Jack…"

Suddenly, the older felt like cuddling. He nuzzled Hiccup, breathing peacefully and Hiccup actually nuzzled back. The world was good, he thought in the afterglow. He was never going to leave this job; he'd be a porn star forever if it meant doing this with Hiccup all the time. He was going to get him his gift and he was going to love it. Yes, the world is good.

"Jack, um…We need to talk…"

That's what Jack thought until Hiccup said those words and his stomach which had been previously tingling and tickling with butterflies dropped to the cold floor.

..::..

Sorry for the late update and thank you to everyone who suggested the AUs!


	4. Steam

Despite what he'd said, Hiccup had been actually the one who had unwrapped Jack's arms from around him and stumbled out of the set, probably to quickly get to the showers. Jack watched him go with a knot in his throat. He wondered if he'd done something wrong, if he'd said something weird.

Nevertheless, that couldn't be it, no. He had followed the script, well most of it, anyway. Besides, he had improvised before and everything had turned out just fine. Besides, if he'd really done something wrong. Either Tooth or North would have said so or cut the scene.

So, what? What could it be? The only thing that came to Jack's mind was the cuddling, even if Hiccup HAD cuddled back. Maybe it was something just between the two of them because Tooth, North and Sandy were oblivious to it… or were they?

Jack rose shakily to his feet. It all had been like being in a weird dream. A fake world where only Hiccup and Jack existed. When he felt that the world wasn't spinning anymore and he finally focused on the present, he glanced down at his naked, spent and stained body. Only now he started to acknowledge the presence of the staff but strangely, he didn't feel sheepish or self-conscious of his body like he did in his first sessions. He just took his bathrobe from the inside of the fake tree (he knew it was hiding something!) and wrapped it around himself.

The staff was whispering among themselves but stopped, acted nonchalant and flashed suspiciously bright smiles at him when Jack approached. Jack tilted his head curiously at them but brushed it off.

"So, what's next?" He asked breathlessly, as he made the knot on his bathrobe and pulled. "I know you've been discussing the serial killer plot and…what was it?" Jack snapped his fingers. "Punk and nerd one?"

Sandy buried himself in his laptop screen, glancing at North and Toothiana rapidly, as if waiting for them to say something. North tried to busy himself looking for cookies while Toothiana opened and closed her mouth, trying to get words to come out but the only thing that did was a nervous,

"Um…" She moved her hands around (looks like Jack isn't the only one that has been picking up Hiccup's traits) and her pink eyes went to the ceiling.

Jack frowned worriedly at his companions' strange behavior. They seemed to be stalling. Stalling for what? Jack didn't know. But the sight was a strange one. They always looked so sure of themselves, especially North since he's the boss but now they looked like they didn't know to proceed with something. Like they've reached a stop or settle back. Jack wasn't sure what he was looking at.

"…What's with you guys…?" He inquired agitatedly. The weird queasiness that had settled in his stomach since Hiccup had said those words duplicated.

"Well, Jack, you see…" She neared him and put a hand on his shoulder. She licked her lips and opened her mouth. Jack stared at her waiting for an explanation. The feeling that he had done something wrong came back at full force. Did he really do something bad and he was the only one that didn't become aware of? Even Hiccup was acting strange.

Tooth hesitated for a second as if she wasn't sure where to start and that's when North finally interrupted them.

"Jack," He started evenly and the white-haired boy was reminded of his dad. "We've been noticing lately-"

"Uh-huh?"

"- that you seem to have some problems while filming, yes?" He explained calmly.

"Problems?" He asked nervously. And suddenly the memories of all those times he had frozen right in the middle of the act slammed to his head.

Oh god. They did notice, they've been noticing all along. Were they going to fire him? Did he really screw it up this time? All those shots? He couldn't lose his job so fast! He'd never be with Hiccup again, he'd lose his apartment as well if he didn't find another and he'd have to face his parents. He couldn't do that, he had promised he could live by his own! He needed to think fast.

"But I-!... I mean, you can just edit them, right, Sandy?" He leaned to the side to look hopefully at the short man.

Sandy nodded enthusiastically from his high seat.

"I just suddenly zoned out, that's all. It won't happen again for the next shots, I promise." He swore.

"It's not the shots we're worried, Jack," Tooth said at last, tucking a strand of colorful hair behind her ear. "It's you," She admitted, looking concerned.

Jack recoiled. "Me?" He asked, confused. "What about me?" If he didn't feel self-conscious two minutes ago, he did now. He looked down at his body yet again, trying to find some kind of imperfection. He'd done everything the contract had asked for each shot. He had shaved all of his body hair that morning because it was on the script and North had insisted that that was the look everyone liked nowadays. He had even let Tooth pluck some stray hairs from his eyebrows.

"We are worried that you're not 100% comfortable when you work," North clarified while the younger man tensed. "You know that your comfort and safety comes first. If there is something bothering you while we film, you can tell us and we can somehow find a way to fix it," He looked at Tooth and Sandy who both nodded encouragingly. North's calmed and soft voice was comforting.

Jack thought for a little while. The words sinking in his head leisurely and he blinked before hesitatingly and slowly saying,

"So… you're not going to… fire me?"

The trio exchanged confused looks before laughing incredulously. Sandy's silent laughter chimed like tiny bells in the air, his tiny hands covering his mouth as if preventing a sound (that would never come out) to escape before going back to his computer screen.

"But you just got here! I think we are going to keep you for a while," The bearded man joked but sobered at an alarming speed. "I mean it, Jack, if there's something bothering you, you can tell us," He said confidently.

"Um…" While the anxiousness and fear of being fired vanished as quickly as they came and relief replaced its place along with understanding and gratefulness, Jack found himself trying to convince the staff that there was nothing wrong with him. He really was comfortable, he swears. He's actually surprised on how fast he got used to getting naked on camera and bang another person with no strings attached.

On the other hand, if the staff was concerned about him that meant that they really had spotted his frozen moments. However…

"Anything!" Toothiana insisted.

He couldn't tell the staff the real reasons of his hesitations. He couldn't tell them that he was actually developing feelings for his porn co-actor. Hiccup had told him and even if he hadn't, Jack knew for sure that having those types of feelings on the other actors was really not encouraged at all at the studio. It only caused problems for both the persons involved and the production. But hadn't Hiccup said something about having experienced that kind of situation before?

North must had have mistaken his silence when he got lost in thought as something else.

"Are things not working out with Hiccup?" He tried to guess. "Because if that is the case, we can always arrange another actor to-"

"No!" His mouth moved on its own as he interjected loudly. Too loud. North and Tooth jumped at his sudden outburst and even Sandy looked at him surprised. "I mean," He amended. "Hiccup is just fine, really. It's me," It's not you, it's me? Really? But he needed to think fast before the taller man got any ideas and decided to pair Jack with someone else. "I just lose focus sometimes, that's all." He lowered his voice and made it sound calm and firm, like someone who was sure of themselves.

North looked back skeptically at the other two members of the studio. They looked a little dubious.

"Are you sure?" He interrogated.

"Absolutely." His deep voice didn't waver.

"Good! Excellent!" He turned to grabbed something from the table and let it drop on Jack's awaiting hands. It was a script. A very thick one, thicker and heavier than the other ones he and Hiccup had acted. Jack stumbled to catch it and heft it up. "Because we were thinking on making you and Hiccup go _all the way_ on the next film," North decided with a broad smile on his face. Tooth nodded expectantly while Sandy gave him his usual thumbs up.

Jack smiled at them.

When he agreed, finally left the set and headed to the showers, he reckoned he really was a good actor if no one from the staff noticed his red face, his fists clenching or heard his heart beating wildly in his chest, threatening to burst it at any second.

Once in the steamy showers, he pulled at his hair and screamed internally. He's really done it. He really is going to do it with Hiccup and he can't even bring himself to think about it unless he wants to sprout a boner. Do not test his refractory period, being a porn actor helps with that.

He supposes it was a matter of time. Sooner or later, he was going to fuck someone even if that someone was Hiccup. The thought both excited and overwhelmed him. He washed his face and looked at his reflection in the mirror, both arms supporting his weight at the sides of the sink. Thoughts and feelings were rushing through his head.

Hiccup, who had been waiting for a while in the showers, approached the nervous teen.

"Jack?" He called softly.

Jack jolted slightly. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. The teen was standing there, tensed. He supposed they needed to talk. The elder already missed seeing his cute, red glasses at the bridge of his nose.

"Ah, Hiccup! I didn't know you were going to be here," He licked his lips.

Hiccup looked to the side. "This is where we always go after we film…" He reminded.

"Oh, right…" Jack said, feeling stupid.

They stood there for a moment, Hiccup shifting his weight while Jack fumbled with his bathrobe. This was weird, Jack considered himself to be an easy going person, always knowing what to say and when not to but suddenly he found himself at loss of words. The hot steam of the showers wasn't helping his condition. He took a look at Hiccup who was already changed and showered.

"Listen," Hiccup finally announced and to Jack's surprise, his voice was loud and firm. "Obviously, you and I know that there is…something… going on here…" He motioned between them with his hands. "I think it's my fault. Even if I warned you and myself since the beginning," Blood rushed to Hiccup's cheeks and Jack's heartbeat increased while gripping the sides of the sink tightly. He knew quite well what Hiccup meant. 'Don't get crushes on the other actors' reverberated loudly in his mind.

For him, it was obvious that Hiccup was picking up his signals, whether they were on set or not. He blamed his frozen moments and the flirting they often engaged in (which was, by the way, dosed with a generous amount of sass thanks to Hiccup).

Anxiousness and excitement tingled at his body. This conversation could lead them anywhere. It all depended on what Hiccup would say next.

"…I didn't listen to myself," He continued and Jack found the strength to push himself off the sink and walk closer to the freckled teen.

"I didn't listen to you, either," He admitted and searched Hiccup's green eyes but the little Viking turned away. "Hiccup."

"No, wait," He avoided. "In our next shot, we are-we are…."

"Going all the way," Jack supplied. At that, his head felt lighter and he didn't think it was because of the steam or the high temperatures in the showers. "You knew about that?"

"Yeah…" He shrugged. "It was a matter of time,"

"Do you want to?" Jack wondered and now he felt like he was testing waters but the hell with it, his heart was thumping harder now, sending too much blood and adrenaline through his body. The steam wasn't helping him think straight, either. He felt like he could run around or do something crazy right now and maybe get away with it. Just like he did back then when he still had much fun to have. When he didn't have to worry about adulthood or maintain his apartment.

Suddenly, this adult thing seemed ridiculous. If only he could pull Hiccup closer to him. Pull those red and bitten lips closer without a camera spying on them, without the staff.

"Sure. I mean, it IS my job and all…" Hiccup uttered, leaning against a hidden stall.

"But do you WANT to?" Jack specified and repeated. He slowly cornered the younger teen only because he felt that was what Hiccup wanted. He grabbed his hands and interlocked his pale fingers with freckled ones. "With me? Not with the character I'm gonna play and you as yours. But with you as you and me," He squeezed that calloused little hand with his larger one. "as me?"

"I…" Hiccup stammered.

"Hiccup," The older teen whispered longingly and shut his eyes, closing the gap between their foreheads. Their hair and breath mingled shakily.

"I…" Hiccup finally closed his eyes and let out an unsteady sigh. "Gods, yes. Jack, I want to,"

Jack's heart soared and somersaulted high in the clouds.

"But we can't,"

Only to fall and crash terribly on the ground.

He reluctantly opened his blue eyes to meet Hiccup's. He breathed through his nose, trying to stay calm and hiding his feelings.

"Why not?" He enunciated slowly, softly.

"I wanted to talk to you about this, Jack. We can't let it continue, it'll only make it harder for us and if someone notices we'll get in trouble with the studio," Hiccup explained. Besides, if they were going to actually go all the way in the next shot, they were going to have some problems with their feelings.

Jack thought for a while. "You're right," And Hiccup's heart missed a beat, feeling like he shouldn't have said anything in the first place and just go along with whatever he and Jack were getting themselves into. "We shouldn't,"

Like Jack, Hiccup couldn't ignore what he'd been feeling all along since he'd met the white-haired teen. Suddenly, he was filled with a tremendous sadness and disappointment.

The unspoken 'I'd risk it because it would be worth it, though' was left hanging in the air when Jack nuzzled his nose against Hiccup's rounder one. Jack had agreed only because Hiccup did seem to care about his job, not the blue-eyed didn't, but he'd jeopardize it if it meant he could ever build some kind of relationship with Hiccup. His apartment be damned, his job be damned.

Once again, this adult thing seemed more ridiculous than ever. He was surprised by his own irrational and hurried thinking (if he was even thinking at all). Is this how it feels to be…? Because he knows that this is, certainly, not just a crush anymore. Has he really fallen head over heels? That fast? His own feelings unnerve him but he supposes it really is hard to get so intimate with someone and not develop some kind of feelings or familiarity. Or maybe this job wasn't for him, but for professionals like Hiccup.

"Can we at least…? Only this time…?" He tried, his voice sounded raspy and deep. He wasn't thinking anymore and the steam was starting to make him feel light-headed.

Hiccup couldn't hold it in much longer. Maybe he should have kept his little mouth shut. He could have gone along with some kind of plan.

Pretend nothing had been happening between him and Jack, keep flirting with him, and keep receiving the elder's passionate touches because Hiccup was not a fool. Just like he could read Jack's reactions he could also read his touches. The way Jack touched him could've not been acted, he knew it. His touches were heavy with frustration and infatuation. The way Jack looked at him when he thought he wasn't looking but he was. How could he not notice those hungry blue eyes pinned on him? Like he wanted to eat him on the spot and Hiccup had no objections on being devoured. But he's ruined that now, hasn't he?

He pushed his depressing thoughts away and closed his burning eyes. "_Yes_," Hiccup breathed, unhesitant.

Jack closed the annoying space between them and their lips were joined in the desperate 'Could have been' kiss they've been waiting for.

Strangely, for both of them, it felt like they were kissing for the first time, like they were discovering new territory, searching the unknown which was exactly where they were going right now, venturing to the land where no one goes and comes back being the same person.

It was weird; Hiccup and him had done some stuff on the sets but this felt way more intimate.

Soon, pressing and nibbles on lips weren't enough. Hiccup buried his hands on Jack's sweaty hair, tugging on it slightly while Jack pulled him closer by the waist until they were both pressed hard against each other.

Jack tilted his head and opened his mouth; Hiccup's tongue met his halfway as he sucked.

Finally. This was Jack and Hiccup, just them and no one else. Not some characters and this wasn't acted. The only thing that moved them now was their feelings and willingness. Jack kissed him more enthusiastically in delight. Here was Hiccup kissing him as he was, with all his might.

What were they going to do after this? Who knows. Will they be able to film the next shot with no strings attached? Probably not. But that only made the moment more exciting. There was going to be only this kiss. Just once and never again. If only they could go further or just kiss like this forever, that would be fine with Jack.

Their tongues twirled around each other and their lips molded with every movement and tilt of their heads. Their bodies were soon to be demanding air as they heated but they still kissed one another fervently because they knew that sooner or later this moment would end. Hot electricity jolts traveled through their bodies as seconds passed, leaving them with the urge to have more, to grab more, to go further.

Unfortunately, they knew they could not and soon their lungs screamed for air.

Eventually, they let their mouths peck each other good bye before finally separating. A string of saliva connected them briefly as if their bodies weren't quite ready to part from each other.

Jack opened his eyes only to close them again at the sight before him. Hiccup looked dazed and his lips were red, puffy and bruised as if asking for another kiss that Jack would have had no problem in providing.

When he saw that Hiccup was coming to his senses, too, he panicked. Was this really the end? No, this couldn't be it. He needed the promise of tasting those lips again. If anything, now his feelings were stronger and more intense than before.

"Hiccup," The aforementioned boy's unfocused eyes settled on him. "Hiccup, I don't want this to end here," He declared.

The freckled teen frowned and swayed from side to side, like he was deciding what to say or do. "Me neither," He admitted. The feeling of regret dropped on his stomach, he should have gone along with his initial plan.

But in that moment, Hiccup took a decision; he would stop regretting it and take action. He would risk it, too. He was going to accept the dare and see how far they could go with….this… whatever this was. He's had this kind of problems before with Dagur pinning after him, so why the hell not? They've already gotten this far and Jack was definitely worth it.

"Maybe…if we're careful," He proposed warily. "…they won't notice?"

Those blue eyes widened as he beamed brightly. "Really? Hiccup, would you do that?!"

The auburn played with his hands. "Well, if you don't want to, I mean-"

"No!" Jack interjected and Hiccup jumped. He really needs to control his loud outbursts…"Sorry about that. I do want to," He cupped the auburn's dotted cheeks. "Everything's going to be alright, I promise,"

Hiccup looked dubious before shaking it off and placing his hands on top of Jack's. "I know,"

Really, Jack just felt like he could fly without wings. He couldn't help the blush of happiness that rushed to his face and he grinned widely.

"You look like a crazy person," Hiccup commented. He was blushing too, but Jack suspects he was embarrassed.

"I am crazy," Jack agreed and nodded. "Crazy for you," He touched foreheads with Hiccup again.

"Gods, please, don't. Thank Odin you don't write the scripts,"

Jack threw his head back and laughed.

Looks like things really were going to be alright. Now, he only hopes that the next shot will be a success, that,

…And that Hiccup doesn't notice his boner.

* * *

><p><em>Shortest chapter! I'm sorry! but I felt like I should post it as soon as I could so I wouldn't keep you guys waiting so much :P I didn't even post a drawing I was going to put with this<em>

_And yes, no sex :( I think, however, that this chapter helped with the development of Hiccup's and Jack's relationship so that's something, no? :p_


End file.
